Obey me Yami!
by Naruto016
Summary: Yami gets under Kaiba's control. Uh Oh! What is Kaiba going to do? Read to find out! Enjoy!
1. The package

**Hi! This is my second Fanfic. I recently discovered Yu Gi Oh and loved it. This fanfic isn't teasing Yami, I wrote this just for some humor. This will mostly about Yu Gi Oh with a little Naruto Funny moments. Me and my friends love manga and I even came up with a idea for a manga. Big smile to all of those manga lovers out there!**

**Me and my friends don't own Yu Gi Oh!, but we own this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Kaiba had just completed a challenge from Marik and was going back to Kaiba Corp. He walked up to his desk. There was a strange package there.

" Who is this from" Kaiba asked Mokuba, his brother, who was sitting on the couch.

" I don't know big brother. It was there, on your desk this morning too." said Mokuba.

" Hn, oh well, Ill open it later." said Kaiba.

_Just a few hours_ later

...

Kaiba sat down in his own room. The package was on his lap. Nobody was in the room but him. He stared at the package. There was no return address on it.

" Is this a joke?" asked Kaiba.

He unwrapped the package. There was a small potion. Next to it, was a tag. It read, Hypnotizing potion. Then in smaller faunt, it said: Only works for a month. One person only. Drink it then get the powers to control one person for a whole month. Must drink all. Warning...

" Strange... the warning part of it seems to have been ripped out. Oh well, this is great! Now I need to know if it works..." said Kaiba.

" How do I know that this isn't poison?" asked Kaiba to himself. " This would be great revenge on Yugi..."

" I am just going to drink it and control Yugi!" said Kaiba after thinking it over many times.

He twisted open the cap and gulped down the liquid in the bottle. Guh, Guh, Gub, Gak!

Kaiba felt a familiar feeling go through his body. It was the feeling of strength and sadness at the same time. The feeling was so powerful that he could almost smash a building or break his heart at the same time. It was great and painful at the same time.

" Ahhhhhhh" said Kaiba.

After a little while, the feeling passed and he felt normal.

" Looks like it wasn't poison. Weeew" he said.

" Hn, now how do we do this hypnotizing thing?" he asked himself.

He read the paper again.

It said: After you drink the potion, you will have the power to control someone for a month.

" Duh! I know that!" said Kaiba impatiently. He continued reading.

To make power work, go up to the person you want to control. By saying his or her name, you can get them into a trance like a deep sleep. They will obey your every commend. Remember that it only works for one person. You might want to ask them to look normal while they are working for you so other people don't think that it is a little suspicious. If anyone figures it out, then your power will go to them. Enjoy!

" Interesting! I wonder if it works. Well, I'm going to try it on Yugi now." said Kaiba cheerfully.

After telling Mokuba that he had and important meeting to go to, he raced out and started running to Yugi's game shop.

...

_At Yugi's Game Shop..._

"Hello Mr. Mottoi, can I speak with your grandson?" asked Kaiba, trying to be as innocent as possible.

" Sure Kaiba" Yugi's Grandpa said. " Yugi! Kaiba needs to talk to you!"

Yugi came cloddering**( My special work for Banging. )** down the stairs.

" Hi Kaiba, if it is duel monsters that you want to talk about, go to my room." Yugi said after seeing Kaiba and started cloddering up the stairs.

Kaiba followed. Leaving Yugi's Grandpa wondering why he didn't just say Yugi and said Grandson.

...

Yugi turned into Yami once Kaiba walked into his room.

" Hi Yugi" Kaiba said after closing the door of Yugi's room.

Yami's eyes closed.

" So...tired" Yami said falling onto his bed.

" Wow!" whispered Kaiba, afraid that Yugi's grandpa might come. " It really worked!"

" Yugi will be under my control now! Hahahahaha!"

**...**

**So, liked it? Sorry to those that like Yami alot, I will be making Kaiba sort of embarrass Yami. Anyway, this fanfic will be extremely funny. See ya guys/girls!**

**- Allie**


	2. Obey me!

**Here it is! The next chapter! Teehee, I wonder what Kaiba would do now... Hahaha. Ya know what? I cant believe that some people can get over 100 reviews! Oh well, anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Me and my friends don't own Yu Gi Oh!  
**

**...**

" Perfect! Now Yugi is mine! Hahaahaaha!" Kaiba laughed. " Okay, what to command him to do."

" Yugi! How's is everything going up there?'' asked Yugi's grandpa.

" Good" Kaiba said simply. " Yugi, I want you to obey me whenever I stare into your eyes. Try to remain normal and make sure that other people aren't suspicious."

" Now, how do I get Yugi out of this trance?" asked Kaiba to himself." I still have the note. I think."

He looked at the paper. It said: To stop the trance, all you need to do is to say his or her name backwards.

" Piece of cake!" said Kaiba. " Imay"

Yami sat up.

" Hn, oh it is you Kaiba" said Yami, a little confused. " What did you want to talk about?"

" Nothing much. Bye Yami" said Kaiba who started to walk out of the room.

Yami fell backwards onto the bed.

" Oooops, ummm, Imay" said Kaiba after looking at Yugi.

...

_At Kaiba Corp._

" Wow, I think that the potion really worked! Now with Yugi under my control, I can do anything to him! Hahahahaha!" said Kaiba.

"Now,now, let's make a list of things I can make Yugi do." Kaiba said to himself.

He got out his laptop.

" Let's see, hmm" said Kaiba.

_Kaiba is typing._

**_#1 I make Yugi fall in love with someone._**

**_#2 I make Yugi grow fat lips._**

**_#3 I make Yugi _****_do embarrassing things. _**

**_#4 I make Yugi surrender in a duel. - I like that one._**

**_#5 I make Yugi serve me._**

**_#6 I make Yugi give me his God Cards._**

**_#7 I make Yugi betray his friends._**

**_#8 I give Yugi to Marik and get something in return._**

**_#9 I make Yugi give up his place as champion and give the place to me! - I also like that one a lot! _**

**_#10 I make Yugi... I will think up more ideas later._**

**_..._**

_End of typing.  
_

_" What should I do first?" Kaiba thought evily_

_" His cards! That's what!"_

_..._

**Sorry that this chapter is short but I am going to have a writers block. I am writing another story now but I will continue writing in 2-3 weeks. Bye!**

**- Naruto016**


	3. It's on!

**Hello people! Don't you just love obey me stories? Ha ha. Hn... Manga hun? Uggggggg! I want to become a mangaka sooooo badly. Hn! Oh, by the way, sorry for the writers block, I have two annoying sisters at home that bug me so much that I barely have enough to read manga and write fanfic. Anyway, on with the story.**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**...**

Wooosh!

Kaiba sat in the back seat wondering what terrible things he could do to make himself the best duelist ever.

" By swishing Yugi's cards with weak cards and challenging him before he can look at his deck would be a good idea." he said.

Mokuba, who was starring off into space whipped his head around.

" Big bro, how would you switch his deck with another?" he asked.

" Mokuba, that is something you do not need to know." he said studying Mokuba.

" Ok" said Mokuba turning his head around.

...

Kaiba arrived at Yugi's house with a deck of week cards like bacon saver tucked inside his back pocket. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

Ring ring ring!

Yugi's grandpa looked up from behind the counter.

" Oh it's you Kiaba, back so soon?"

" Shut up, I have business to do with Yugi." Kiaba said coldly.

" Ok my boy, Yugi! Kaiba's here!" he screeched.

Yami walked down the stairs keeping his cool.

" Kaiba what do you want now?" he growled in a deep tone. " If you want me to duel you, I can."

" No Yugi, I want to see your deck. Show me it won't you?" said Kaiba glaring at Yami.

" Sure Kaiba." Yami sighed." Come on up to my room."

They both clammered up the stairs to Yugi's room.

...

The moment the door closed, Kaiba sighed with happiness.

Yami got out his cards.

" Yugi" said Kaiba.

Yami fell forward onto his desk.

" Yessss!" said Kaiba and quickly switched Yugi's deck with a weak one.

" Forget everything that i did." said Kaiba.

Yugi nodded.

" Iguy" Kaiba whispered.

Yami sat up confused.

" Yugi, I challenge you to a duel!" Kaiba said trying to hide his smile.

Yugi looked around and after seeing his deck safe, he said" I accept Kaiba."

" It's on!" said Kaiba and Yami at the same time.

...

**How did you like it? Epic? See ya!**

**Allie,**

**your fanfiction writer**

**-Naruto016**


	4. The new king of games!

**Hello readers! Nice seeing you again. Im still waiting for reviews. Hn. Pegasus's birthday just passed. October 8th. Hn! I missed it. Guys and girls, listen up! I'm only a teen but Im getting started on my first manga! It might even get published. Neh neh! Well, enjoy the story!**

**I do not own Yugioh. ( You people should have figured out that a long time ago because i don't think that the writer of Yugioh was a girl.)**

...

They ran out to Yugi's backyard. There was a duel stadium all ready. They each ran to a side of the stadium.

" Ready?, Because today is the day you will lose!" said Kaiba laughing.

" Yes Kaiba and I won't lose to you." said Yugi. He was trying to communicate with Yami.

_Yugi, be careful, Kaiba is not this confident to challenge you most of the time._

Sure Yami. But as the King of games, I won't lose!

" Yugi, get ready" said Kaiba.

" Lights"!

Lights from all over the place flashed on.

" Cameras!"

Cameras popped out from all kinds of places.

" Action!" shouted Kaiba.

" Duel" said Yami and Kaiba at the same time.

" I'll go first. First, I summon Rude Kaiser in defense mode. Then I play dark energy. It increases my monster's Atk and Def by 300. Now, my Rude Kaiser has 2100 Atk and 1900 Def. I end my turn with a face down." said Kaiba grinning.

" Okay, my turn." said Yami.

After one look at his cards, Yami's face twisted into a weird face that was full of confusion. One look at that face and Kaiba burst out laughing.

" Neh, Heee hee" laughed Kaiba. He could barely stop.

" Kaiba! What did you do to my deck?" asked Yami, clearly very angry.

" Me? Why would I do anything to your deck? You don't even let people touch it! You must have grabbed someone else's deck." said Kaiba stopping his laughter and looked innocent.

" Grrrrr" said Yami and took another look at the cards in his hand.

" You can back out if you want, but if you do so, I become the next king of games!" said Kaiba.

" No, I won't back out" said Yami, looking at his deck trying to figure out a move.

Only defense. thought Yami to himself. Uggg! These cards dont even go together! I will just defend myself for now.

" My turn, I play Giant Kra-corn. Defense mode too. It has 2500 def. I'll throw down 2 face downs. That will do for now." Yami said barely controlling his anger.

Meh, look at Yugi! I must really thank the person that gave me the potion. Thought Kaiba.

" Ok, my turn" said Kaiba grinning.

**( ok people, there are some cards that Kaiba uses that aren't in his deck)**

" I sacrifice one monster to use this spell. Dubble or nothing! It increases my monster's atk by 2. Now, Rude kaiser has 4200 Atk points!" said Kaiba looking very proud. " Attack, my monster and wipe out his Giant Kra-corn!"

4200-2500= 1700.

2000-1700=300.

Uggggg, thought Yami, only 300 life points! I really need to figure out where my deck is.

" Good bye! King of Games" said Kaiba grinning so hard that his face might fall off.

" I play monster reborn!"

Uh oh, ... I am doomed! Thought Yami panicking.

" Come out my monster! I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" yelled Kaiba.

No...I lost! That can't be! I'm the king of games, the pharaoh! thought Yami desperately.

" NO! I CAN'T LOSE! I JUST CAN'T!" screamed Yami.

" Attack, now, my blue eyes" said Kaiba quietly trying to hide his smile.

300-3000=0.

" I lost" said Yugi quietly." To Kaiba."

" Yes and now, ...world! Here is your new king of games! Seto Kaiba!" said Kaiba proudly waving at the cameras.

Just as he turned to leave and celebrate his victory...

" Kaiba, wait!"

He turned around to see Joey, Tea and Tristan running twords him.

" Yes" said Kaiba with his best smile.

" Kaiba! We know that you did something to Yugi's deck." said Tea.

" Yea, and we want to know what you did" said Joey.

" Well, well, if it isn't Yugi's little friends." said Kaiba with and amused smile.

" Tell us!" said Tristan.

" Later, first, I need to celebrate my victory. Bye." said Kaiba turning around.

" Kaiba! We will figure out! Just you wait" said Tea.

...

**Hello! How was it? Sorry, I'm a bit slow on typing. Anyway, what are you guys/ girls favorite character? I judge my favorite characters by their backgrounds. Their stories. So... I suppose my favorite character is Joey. See ya!**

**- Naruto016  
**


	5. Was it right?

**Hullo! Nice to see you again. Its been some time since we last met. Sorry but I'm real busy. I will not be publishing anymore chapters until November 10th.  
**

**Well, enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**...**

On the way back to Kaiba corp, Kaiba grinned happily at the thought of him being the new king of games.

" Looks like Yugi had a quick retirement. Hm...4 days have passed...26 or 27 days left...Well! I still have a long time until that potion wears off..." thought Kaiba.

Shrrriiieeekkkkk! The car skidded to a stop.

Just as Kaiba got out, he noticed something on the car seat. A duel monsters card. He grabbed it and turned it over.

" Hm, interesting..." said Kaiba studying the card carefully. " I need to go to my studio and hurry" Kaiba announced.

As the car drove along, Kaiba stared down at the card. " Whatever" he thought. But something was nagging him.

...

Kaiba went through the many doors that protected his studio. As he got into his office room, he noticed something. The TV was on.

" _Flashing news! The king of games, Yugi, has had an early retirement! According to some viewers and videos, it is believed that young duelist Seto Kaiba has won against Yugi. So Kaiba, are you up to the job for King of Games?" _

" Hmm" was all he said before turning the TV off. He plopped down on his chair and stared out the window. In the night, the city looked actually pretty. After a while, he noticed that he still had the duel monsters card in his hand. He slapped it on the table, face up and just studied it.

" Dark magician, hm? Yugi's favorite card...I still have his deck?!" thought Kaiba looking alarmed. But after a moment he calmed down. " With Yugi's deck... hm... the Egyptian God Cards must be in there!" thought Kaiba happily.

He happily stared at the night scene thinking of all the things he would have to do as King of Games tomorrow...

But...cheating in the game... it just doesnt seem right. Whatever, he was the King of Games and that was all that mattered.

...

**Hello! Sorry that the chapter was a little short but I will make it up to you guys/girls when I'm not so busy. See you!**

**-Naruto016**


End file.
